1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trailer hitches and in particular to couplings for mounting a trailer draw or tow bar end onto a pickup truck bed, and includes multiple locks for holding the trailer hitch to a mount that are individually released to unlock the trailer draw or tow bar end from the mount.
2. Prior Art
It has long been known and in practice to provide a fifth wheel-type hitch for attaching a trailer draw or tow bar end to a pickup truck bed. The inventor of the present invention, who is now deceased, invented a trailer hitch that received a grant of a U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,915, issued Oct. 12, 1991. The present invention is an improvement on this '915 patent. Specifically, where the hitch of the '915 patent includes an effective and reliable primary lock system, it did not include an additional secondary or safety pin locks that are separately operated from the primary lock system and provide a reliable, easily used, safeguard against an unwanted release of the trailer hitch from a mounting plate that is secured to the truck bed. Additionally, the present invention includes a plate lock that, when installed in a pin receiving cavity of the hitch plate, blocks outward passage of a hitch pin as would release the hitch pin. The respective secondary and plate locks, here included, provide a hitch that is safe from an unwanted release and detachment and therefore constitute major improvements over the earlier trailer hitch of one the deceased inventor.